Pain Without Love
by IcedSovereign
Summary: After being publicly humiliated by Punk, having the entire world know of her personal life, A.J is heartbroken. Will she ever be able to heal, or even forgive him for what he did? (I suck at summaries..)
1. Chapter 1

_A.N: My new story, following up the opening segment of Raw._

_Disclaimer__: I do not own any of the character used in this story, all belong to the WWE._

_That's the reason, isn't it?_

Her face burned with embarrassment as she made her way backstage, avoiding everyone until she was in the safe confinement of her office, dropping down on her chair, tears forming in her eyes.

She and Punk had agreed never to bring up her stupid mistake again.

_That's the reason there's all this tension between me and you..._

She buried her face in her hands, trying to make his voice go away. It was true, there _was _hostility, ever since his attack on Jerry Lawler.

_Is that why you sent an incompetent referee out here to screw me last week?_

A.J hadn't meant for Maddox to be such a screw up, giving she thought that the fact that his longtime rival, John Cena, would be teaming up with one of his former best friends, Sheamus, was punishable enough by the thought of it. To add to the mix, Punk had to team up with Alberto Del Rio, the man who had _his_ WWE Championship, as he dubbed it, for a while, resulting in a heated rivalry.

_That_ was more like revenge. She was surprised when Maddox didn't check the ropes. That wasn't meant to happen.

_You forget that last night's match, and I'll forget that you used to every Monday Night Raw wearing MY T-Shirt. _

Fresh tears leaked down her face as she thought back to what he said. Of course, A.J had been infatuated with him; he was the opposite of Daniel, and they had so much in common.

Now she was beginning to think _he _was turning into someone like Daniel. All both of them did was use her and push her to the side when deemed useless.

_I'll forget the Hundreds of text messages and voicemails that are not fit to air on the USA Network, that you would leave me!_

The 'Crazy Chick' of the WWE growled out in irritation. _He could've kept that to himself, _she thought furiously, irked at the WWE Champion.

Admittedly, she sent him some explicit messages during the few months they were involved with each other. Of course he didn't mention at all that he replied enthusiastically to her texts and voicemails.

_Why don't you let everybody know Exactly how intimate me and you were behind closed doors?_

The Diva's Locker Room….

The showers….

Rental cars…..

Her office…..

His tour bus…

Hotel rooms….

Against the wall…

_This chair…..!_

She got out of the chair immediately, instead sinking to the floor, and sobbing uncontrollably. At this point, the Geek Goddess didn't care if everyone heard her having a breakdown; she had every reason to.

Her former lover just literally told the entire world that they had been messing around for a long time. She still couldn't believe he'd expose their personal lives like that.

_Let them know, I'm the reason there's a little SKIP in your step._

A.J was reduced to even more tears; he had blatantly mocked her in front of the entire world…. It was like a lifetime embarrassment. She had no idea where was the Phil she knew and _loved…_ the one who could make her laugh, tell her that he cared….

That Phil was long gone.

_Tell them…. Tell them that I'm the Best in the World._

She knew exactly what he meant by that.

It was her confession that he knew her body better than anyone else must have done it. He made her moan and scream out for more…

She was addicted. Addicted to his touch, his body, his lips…

Addicted to the feel of his hands on her body, his lips on hers, him inside of her- it was blissful to her.

But that was different, he was _her _Phil, not this cold, emotionless being he'd become. Now he hated her with his life and apparently didn't need her.

A.J wrapped her arms around herself, tears streaking her beautiful face. Her heart was broken; and this time she wasn't sure if she would heal.

_You have to forget,_ she thought to herself, _forget what he said, and go run Raw like the woman you are._

She got to her feet, fixing her hair and wiping away any traces of tears, and put on the calm, cool and collected look. She walked off in search of Kofi and Dolph, the next match she was making.

_She had a show to run._


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N: Sorry i didn't update; I had a nasty writer's block_

* * *

After being on the receiving end of John Cena's own weakly executed 'pipe bomb' he had called it, CM Punk was livid.

Predictably, the first person he went looking for was A.J, the General Manager.

Punk rapped furiously with his knuckles against the door until it opened to reveal a very pissed A.J Lee, who scowled when she saw who it was bothering her.

He strode in without invitation, fury emanating from him.

"What do you want, Punk?" she asked stonily, avoiding making eye contact with him at all costs, staring at the floor of her office.

Frustrated, he growled out, "To talk about what happened in the ring! Since when were Superstars allowed to use foreign weapons on another?!"

A.J just glared at him, and then finally said, "First of all, I shouldn't be making your life easier after that stunt you pulled in the ring earlier, which just made my life harder. And second, get _rid _of Heyman or at least tell him to tone down his presence, he seriously makes me feel uncomfortable," she finished, still glaring at him as if she had laser vision and could harm him.

Punk considered this, leaning back on her desk. In all truth, the only reason he kept Paul around was to have an authority figure and well, to annoy the hell out of A.J. The man _did _see the potential in him, but Punk felt that Heyman would rather be the manager of Brock Lesnar than himself; besides CM Punk was better than having a 'voice.' Punk liked handling his problems in the worst ways possible _on his own_, unlike Lesnar.

Finally breaking the deafening silence, Punk relented, "I can get rid of Paul Heyman. Honestly I really don't want him around, it's the way he talks on my behalf like I can't do it myself," he scoffed, kicking at the leg of her chair.

A.J looked stunned; she obviously hadn't expected him to agree, after all that 'I'm a Paul Heyman guy' thing.

"You do that. Oh and I want an apology for what you said out there!" she scolded glaring at him with anger in her eyes.

He sighed, regretting his resentment get the better of him and telling the entire world of their previous… relationship. It still stung him when he brooded of how their little affair had ended. But Punk knew she'd force him to apologize sooner or later so why not?

"Fine, I'll apologize next week on Raw?" he proposed to her, praying shew would say yes.

A.J's face was now sporting her signature Crazy Chick smile. _Great, now she has something up her sleeve,_ Punk thought angrily, mentally kicking himself for embarrassing the spitfire a few hours ago. He prayed it wasn't that bad but knowing April, it probably was.

Smiling that sickly sweet smile, she replied, "_Oh no Phil_, _I _get to tell you when you have to apologize. And do get rid of that slimy, greasy, sleaze ball excuse of human being fast; I'm tired of dealing with him _and _you every week!" A.J glowered at him with menace.

Punk chuckled; it was good to see that firecracker side of her, a side which he was very fond of _especially _when she wanted to play dirty in the bedroom.

"Yes ma'am. Oh, and about Heyman's proposal…." He leaned towards her, smirking as she scowled, "That part was on my behalf. The offer's up for grabs. _Any place, anytime."_

At his words, the GM of Raw bit out harshly, "You're as much as a sleaze as Paul Heyman is, you know that right? There is no way I'm _never _making that mistake again!" she took a deep breath, calming down before adding, "But I it were a _business proposal_, I suppose that won't be too bad, Punk."

He scoffed at this, "Your screams when I _dominated _you disagreed. Face it honey, you know you that Bryan never got that reaction when his hands were on you," he was backing her up to the wall while whispering provocatively in her ear, "It was always _Me _who could make your blood boil, 'cause I'm the _Best in the World_ at fucking you."

AJ quickly found her mask of cool composure; patting the side his face with her hand. "_Business_, Punk. I swear, you have a one track mind... or is it just because of me?"

The scowl he was wearing slowly morphed into a smirk. During the time they spent together his attitude had really rubbed off on the firecracker. The Voice of the Voiceless may not disclose this, but privately he was proud of the Diva for taking control this well. _But she shouldn't be against me; _he thought to himself miserably, _we should be working together._

"Fine. Business it is then." Punk relented, looking pointedly at his former flame.

"And don't forget to send Heyman packing!" she reminded him smugly. Finally Paul Heyman would stop verbally harassing her. Even if it was courtesy of her jackass of a former lover, Phil Brooks a.k.a CM Punk.

He rolled his eyes at her, "I'll take care of him sometime this week. And yeah he is a bit annoying," Punk admitted, frowning as he never exactly noticed that.

A.J sneered, folding her arms. "You mean _very _annoying, do you have any idea how long I wanted to slap him? The guy's a menace."

He rolled his eyes, "He's also the guy who saw potential in me and is the reason I'm here today, so _shush_ and I'll handle it."

April huffed, but nonetheless agreed. "Fine, I won't say or do anything to him."

She hesitantly stuck out her hand for him to shake and he surprised her by lifting it to his lips and kissing it.

Furious, she jerked her hand away from his lips and smacked him across the face— but lighter than the receive hand she laid out on Paul.

"Ever the spitfire: Great in the ring, better in bed." He smirked victoriously at the furious expression.

"You're lucky I don't strip you of your title for speaking to me like that," A.J muttered darkly as he chuckled at her threat.

"No you won't. Whether you like me or not, you'd rather me hold the title than Fruity Pebbles WonderBoy." He cupped her cheek as she glared malevolently.

"Okay fine he _is _a bit of a broken record; the fans would be bored." She agreed reluctantly, crossing her arms and sitting down in her chair.

She groaned at the devious look on Punk's face. Clearly he was going to make some innuendo about something.

"Ah, the memories this office holds. Remember when I fucked you through your desk?" he asked smugly.

Getting up from her chair she proceeded into pushing him to the door. "Out, now!"

"Fine I'm going, happy?" he relented while opening the door.

"_Yes, _now please _leave."_ She replied, trying to pushing him out the door now.

Wait! I need to talk to you about Cena!" She stopped, running a hand through her straightened hair.

"Yeah, I might have to suspend or fine him for assaulting you with that metal pipe. As far as I know you can't use anything other than the usual kendo sticks, chairs and those things. _But that doesn't make it okay for you to try to attack him either!_" she berated him sternly with her steely glare.

"Hey! I was just asking," he said defensively, slightly afraid of the petite woman in a position of power.

"I'll take care of it; now _go _before someone sees you here!"

"See you later then boss." He was out of her office now, on his way to his tour bus perhaps.

Sighing heavily, A.J sank to the floor once more for the night. So now she and the man who humiliated her had an alliance. There were many benefits of this, she thought solicitously.

_She wouldn't have to deal with that overbearing ass of a man, Paul Heyman._

_Her personal life wouldn't be aired for the world to hear._

_He could help her balance the show better._

_There won't be any awkwardness between then anymore._

She got up again, straightening her blazer and packing up her personal things.

_Maybe it won't be that bad after all,_ she thought wistfully, smiling genuinely for the first time that night.

* * *

_A.N: I wanted to do something different, and i really thought an alliance would be a good idea. Review and tell me what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N: Er guys sorry for the short and terrible chapter... I have a lot on my mind and I'm trying to finish another chapter for my other story too. I'm extremely worried about the consequences for Punk when he hit the wrong fan on RAW this week. Anyways I hope you enjoy~_

* * *

Punk sighed heavily as Paul continued to badmouth the Raw General Manager. Paul had been going at it for about ten minutes now, ranting and using the most explicit insults he could think of to describe A.J. Phil just about had it with him.

"And the way the little wench _skips _to the_—_"

But Punk cut off his outburst. "Will you please _shut up_? I actually want to sleep after training you know. Oh wait, you don't because you've never actually been a _wrestler!"_

Paul looked shocked at the WWE Champion's eruption of emotion but then a slow smirk spread on his lips, clearly amused.

"Look, Punk, just because you slept with her a few times doesn't mean you have to defend her _'honor'_," he used his stubby fingers as quotations, "the girl has slept around as you know. There's Bryan, Kane, you and maybe even Primo." Paul shrugged carelessly, not even noticing the tattooed Superstar's impending rage.

The Second City Saint shook his head; refusing to let Heyman's words get to him. He _knew _for a fact that he had been A.J's first time, and he wasn't going to let Paul's lies get to him.

Paul continued, oblivious to the Champion's growing anger, "She's a complete slut, you can do mu–"

"Don't you _dare_ call her a slut!" Punk growled out menacingly, eyes misted over with rage. He couldn't help but to feel overprotective of his former flame.

But the manager had a counter to that. "Why do you _care_, Punk? She was just a mistake, that's all."

That was when Punk had enough.

"Paul why don't you just _leave me alone?_ My career is one thing, but my personal life and relationship is another. See, you can't just _control_ me like that! I'm my own person, and can make my own decisions so why can't you just _accept _that fact?" He was fuming now, his figure shaking.

Paul looked flabbergasted as the Second City Saint trembled with rage. He didn't know what to say –he always thought that Punk _wanted _his intuition. It was all about A.J, he knew it.

Paul spoke in a low victorious voice, "So what Punk? After you fire me you've got no one to help you. You'll lose that title faster than Daniel Bryan did with his this year."

Now Punk smirked. "You think I don't have help? Trust me Paul, you're _wrong."_

"But… who?" Paul asked quietly, confused. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"It's A.J isn't it?" he inquired rhetorically, seething from rage. How _dare_ Punk replace him with an amateur?

The Voice of the Voiceless replied triumphantly, "That's right, _A.J Lee!"_ in a mockingly evil voice with a sneer in place.

Paul chuckled darkly before retaliating. "Mark my words, she'll bring you down, and you'll be begging for me to take you back under my wing Phil."

"Whatever. You're the one who brought me down. Pau Heyman, you're the sole reason everyone hates me, so watch your words. I'm not Brock Lesnar; I can sure as hell talk back."

Punk gestured to the door, "You can leave now, in case you haven't noticed I'm firing you."

Glaring malevolently at the WWE Champion, Paul left the hotel room muttering something under his breath that sounded vaguely like, "_You're going to be sorry for this_."

_Like hell I am_, Punk thought sarcastically, taking out his phone. Might as well tell A.J Paul was out of their way.

He dialed her oh so familiar number.

"Hello? Punk?" asked her voice from the phone. He ran a hand over his now shaven beard, thinking of what to say to A.J.

The Chicago native silently decided on saying, "Hey, A.J I just dismissed Paul there. I'm all yours now."

Even though he couldn't see her, he could guess she was smirking at this news. "Great because I have something planned for Raw next week. And it's good, trust me."

"Wouldn't doubt it, boss," The WWE Champion quipped, his curiosity sparked. "What _do_ you have in mind, by the way?"

A.J let out an almost wicked laugh. "You have to wait until Monday, champ," she replied teasingly, the laugh evident in her voice.

Punk sighed, knowing she would say something like that to him. A.J always was unpredictable like that, and it's what he loved about her most. But right now she was the main point of his stress if she didn't spill on her obviously devious plans.

"Fine, just nothing too crazy. I just can't handle being put into your tortuous matches every week," Punk said wryly.

"Don't worry Phil, it won't be. Contrary to popular belief, I know exactly what I'm doing."

He rolled his eyes before replying, "Because everyone knows you're completely crazy?"

She snorted derisively, "I never remembered you complaining about it. Goodnight champ, see you on Monday."

"'Night, boss." He hung up the phone, tossing it back on the table.

That girl would be the death of him.

* * *

A.J was in her hotel room, still smiling victoriously at her WWE Champion's news. She was elated that Paul Heyman was out of the picture finally.

Of course she had a special main event for him to participate in, but this time it was not hell bent on tormenting the tattooed Superstar, more like helping him along the way.

Although the petite GM of Raw wouldn't readily admit it, she still had feelings for her former lover. They had undeniable chemistry together even though they would no longer confess this to anyone.

The pint sized wrestler sighed, running a hand through her straightened hair. She was losing sleep while running Raw, planning out the matches and making the snap decisions. Maybe with Punk it will be less stressful to arrange the matchups, since he was gifted at singling out competitors to face each other.

She finally lay down on her hotel bed, her mind still wide awake, but body tired as hell. A.J had been working out; just because she was the General Manager didn't mean she was entirely going to give up on her wrestling career. She still wanted to participate for in-ring action.

Ignoring all of her musing she drifted off into a dreamless sleep, unaware of the frustration of Punk just a few rooms away from her own.

* * *

_ Yeah, It sucked I know, but I promise the other chapter will be better than this train wreck._


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N: Well, here is Chapter 4. A bit longer than the rest and its only one opening segment lol. Thank you for the reviews, they mean alot to me._

_Now, Enjoy!_

* * *

"So apparently, Paul Heyman filed a report to the Board of Directors about me slapping him," A.J Lee began to the WWE Universe, "And I am now on probation."

The arena shook with jeers at the news.

Nevertheless she continued with the bad news, "I have been appointed an Executive Coach to help me do my job better." She smiled in disdain at the thought of being _tutored _to be a GM.

A familiar theme blasted as the words left her lips.

_Look in my eyes, what do you see? The Cult of Personality._

A deafening rain of boos came from the crowd as the self-proclaimed 'Best in the World' made his way down to the ramp. When he got into the ring, arm casually on AJ's shoulders, he spoke into the mic.

"Okay, first, I want to apologize for what I said to Miss Lee last week, it was way out of line for me to bring up our personal life like that."

The spitfire nodded for him to continue.

Taking a deep breath, the WWE Champion persisted, "I dismissed Paul Heyman _as you asked_. So now what on earth did you plan? Come on A.J; don't keep me in the dark."

She started talking rapidly, "Well, first I was— "

"_EXCUSE ME!"_a deafening and annoying shriek echoed throughout the arena, causing the WWE Universe to start jeering at the 'Cougar.'

"_I SAID EXCUSE ME!" _Vickie was now walking towards the ramp with Dolph, ever the momma's boy, following closely behind.

AJ and Punk were now side by side, glaring at the people who dared to interrupt them.

"Good riddance! I hope the next good move the board of Directors make is to fire you, _you mentally deranged child!_" Vickie screeched, while Dolph looked at the pair sheepishly.

A.J just smiled—in her own 'Crazy Chick' way. "You know what Vickie… why don't you _get out of my ring_before I put you in a match? That would be fun, huh?"

Just then another known theme started playing.

The WWE Universe immediately started the chants of "Yes! Yes! Yes!" as soon as they heard 'Flight of the Valkyries.'

"_NO! NO! NO! STOP IT! I JUST CAME TO APOLOGIZE!" _yelled the 'No' man while on his way to the ring.

Fuming, he got into the ring. A.J gave him a pointed stare to say whatever he had to say. Punk just wanted the man to leave, whilst Vickie was miffed that he even showed up.

"Now, it's obvious that when I broke up with her, she went insane," boasted Bryan with a smirk. A.J just rolled her eyes. Punk glared at the one half of the Tag Team Champions. It _was _his fault that the petite Diva went off the deep end, if it wasn't for Daniel Punk may not have even found himself in this situation. Then again, a union with the General Manager had its many benefits.

The American Dragon continued, "I mean _look at me."_ Vickie's scowl became more pronounced, "I'm _handsome!" _Now Bryan was twirling his beard with his finger; the WWE Champion had to contain his laughter—this was just too hilarious. The 'Cougar' was shaking her head, Dolph looked at Daniel with disbelief and A.J was having a hard time not to laugh too.

His tone softened. "_I have a great beard."_

No one had a clue of what his beard had to do with the situation. "And I'm the Tag Team Champions!"

Everyone jumped at Kane's eerie theme blasted –except A.J and Punk. The pair figured wherever Bryan was, Kane would eventually appear.

The Devil's Favorite Demon stalked his way into the ring; unexpectedly ending up at A.J's other side.

"You know, everyone seems to forget that one little fact about A.J….._She is a phenomenal kisser!"_he yelled.

Well this was something Punk couldn't disagree with. Sad thing was that A.J played Kane like a violin to save _him._ Kane ever fully knew how _phenomenal _she was in the sheets.

The heavily tattooed Superstar opened his mouth to lay a comment but was quickly silenced by the menacing glare the RAW General Manager gave him. She just knew him too damn well; he had no filter between his mouth and his brain.

"Now everything Daniel Bryan has said is true…. Except for one thing..." Kane trailed off for more effect.

Not a single person even cared what the one thing was; they already saw what was coming. No, in fact despite their differences, the four shared a look of confusion: Kane just basically admitted he thought Daniel was _Handsome_ and _had a great beard. _It was time to question the Big Red Monster's sanity.

"_I AM THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!"_There, he said it now here comes the storm of Daniel Bryan…

"_NO, I'M THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!"_

The Tag Team Champions started their traditional banter again. When Ziggler joined the argument with his Money in the Bank briefcase, Punk couldn't help but raise his Championship high and say indignantly, "I'M THE _WWE CHAMPION!"_

The four Superstars were now in a midst of their own bickering at did not notice their General Manager getting more annoyed by the second.

"Stop it…..Stop IT….STOP IT! STOP IT!" She shrieked, fully having a little crazy fit between them.

They shut up immediately when they heard her screaming. The men in the ring were absolutely terrified of the now heaving A.J Lee. Despite her dislike for the tiny GM, Vickie must've felt proud that she could screech as well as her when she felt like it.

"This is my show," she started of warningly, looking around at all of them. "And what _I _say…_ goes."_A.J pronounced her words clearly so they would all take the hint and stop bitching.

Punk felt a swell of pride in his chest at the way she handled the Superstars—even him. Sure, she threw a fit earlier but that was just how she was: Crazy. And CM Punk digs crazy chicks.

She prolonged, "And what I say is that if Team HellNo can't get along… maybe they should _split up_for just one night." A.J smirked at the reactions she made arise from the current Tag Team Champions and the WWE Universe. The crowd cheered while Kane and Bryan yelled their thanks.

"So I propose a _mixed _Tag Team match!" she announced cheerfully.

Argument broke out between the Superstars. Who on earth were they going to face?! And which Diva would be on their team? The men in the ring all privately prayed that it wouldn't be Vickie who couldn't wrestle to save her life, or Eve the resident hoeski.

"With…?" Punk trailed off, looking at her expectantly. Of course he predicted she'd insert herself in either team. He hoped she'd pick his team though.

"Oh Punk, you'll _love_this!" the 'Crazy Chick' let out a tinkling laugh—but an insane-like one.

"Daniel Bryan and CM Punk will put their differences aside for one night and work as a Tag Team," she declared, getting a stiff nod from both men. They had gotten along well for a long time and things got rough in their friendship, but they still had mutual respect for one another.

But the firecracker wasn't done. "..And…._me!" _The crowd erupted in cheers, for although they loved her as a General Manager; they missed the in-ring action. It was about time she returned to wrestle even if it was only one or two matches.

Punk and Daniel were shockingly happy of this decision. At least if it was up to the Divas, they wouldn't lose. It was now obvious who the other woman she needed to face was.

"Against Kane, Dolph Ziggler and _Vickie Guerrero!" _A.J was extremely cheerful about this matchup. She wasn't the only one either. The WWE Universe roared in approval; for it meant that Vickie would finally get her cougar ass kicked by their beloved General Manager.

The 'Cougar' had started her terrible screeching again. "_YOU CAN'T DO THIS, IT ISN'T FAIR! YOU'RE JUST A CHILD! YOU KNOW NOTHING!"_

Grinning in a true 'Crazy Chick' fashion, the spunky GM replied, "Actually Vickie….I can. Just because I'm on probation, doesn't mean I'm not in full control of _everything!" _She threw her head back with laughter.

Daniel and Punk were looking at each other, holding back fits of laughter while trying to stay in character at the same time. Kane, Dolph and Vickie were the complete opposite. The Devil's Favorite Demon was shouting that he'd rather have Bryan as a partner, while Dolph yelled about his manager being in a match was unfair or something like that. Vickie was just screeching by herself, nobody taking her on.

"I don't know about you guys... but Punk, A.J and I have a match to prepare for, so shut up and stop complaining!" Daniel snapped at the trio, eventually silencing them. Punk shrugged, tugging at A.J's arm so they could get out of the ring and away from the unlikely three, with Bryan following them.

Daniel turned back towards the ring. "..Oh and Kane?"

"What?!" his tag team partner growled. He just was annoyed he had to team with the bleach blonde and his mother.

"I'M THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" The American Dragon raised his Tag Team title up high. Kane responded and soon the Tag Team Champions started their usual banter. Punk actually had to come over and drag Bryan backstage with him.

Commentary

JBL: Great! A mixed tag team matchup, with some of WWE's best talents!

Cole: I wouldn't call Vickie talented; she barely steps into the rig to wrestle. Now, A.J on the other hand is impressive.

JBL: *_sighs* _Gotta agree with you on that one, but she's still a great coach to Ziggler!

Cole: Where have you been? She's the sole reason he comes up short!

JBL: This isn't over, Cole. But what the hell is going on between CM Punk and A.J? One week they hate each other, next they're teaming together!

Cole: Well A.J is known to be very unstable and CM Punk…. is well… unpredictable when it involves her.

JBL: Define 'Involves her' for me.

Cole: Well at first A.J seemed very infatuated with Punk, she even helped him retain his Championship several times! Punk was either fond or indifferent about her at the time, but it appears that their relationship went deeper than we expected.

JBL: So _that's_what he meant by that last Raw!

Cole: I think age is beginning to catch up to you, John. Yes, it meant they probably had a more intimate relationship.

JBL: Well whatever! Great matchup, great athletes… I can't wait! I wish the main event was now!

Cole: We all do, but there are other competitors scheduled for tonight's show. Ladies and gentlemen, Ryback will be facing Primo after the break. Stay tuned to see this _awesome _match!

JBL: Stop stealing the Miz's lines!

Commercial Break Starts

* * *

_A.N: The reason I paired Bryan with Punk is because I think they'd make a perfect Tag Team and I actually do love Daniel Bryan. (Technical wrestlers rule!) If you don't like it, then no worries because this might be the only time they team together in my fic. You can review your thoughts if you like, and if most like the idea I can include the Tag Team Champions more in the story was a comedic relief lol._

_Rate the chapter if you want to. Love it? Hate it? Don't be shy!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N: I am so so so sorry for not updating in such a long time.. i apologize 1000x time. i had writer's block on this one... sorry. Its kinda lame, but all still a chapter. Hope you Enjoy!_

* * *

"Okay you two; I know I put you in an impromptu match… but _please_ try to work together!" pleaded A.J. They were in her office, and she was trying to make sure the two former rivals won't pull anything funny during their main event match coming up later that night.

Daniel was the one to answer. "Don't worry AJ, Punk and I are definitely past that childish rivalry we had a couple months ago."

The WWE Champion nodded, patting Bryan's shoulder. "Yup, all that's history now buddy. Now we need to figure out how to beat Kane and Dolph."

"What about me?" A.J interjected, miffed that the former 'Indy darlings' forgot about her playing a part in their team too.

Punk waved her off, "You have nothing to worry about; Vickie can't even wrestle. You'll handle her just fine."

She huffed and crossed her arms, choosing to stay and listen to their tactics anyways.

"I think that we should keep with Kane or Ziggler at our corner and kweep tagging each other in," suggested Bryan.

"And when Vickie finally gets tagged in, A.J can finish the match!" Punk proposed, "A tag team win could be good for all of us."

Vickie, Dolph and Kane burst through, all looking very furious.

"What the hell were you thinking, putting me in a team with _him?_" Dolph jerked his chin towards Kane, "You better cancel this match A.J… or I report you to the Board of Directors. Not good for your job, huh?"

A.J just smiled sardonically at the Showoff. "I have my reasons. As for the Board… they approve of my decision."

Kane had started on Daniel. "How could you take this so lightly?" he fumed, "We're supposed to be a Tag Team, and yet you're content with Punk!"

"Well _maybe _it's because he isn't a Big Red Pain in the Ass _like you!_" The American Dragon shot back. "Oh and _I'm the Tag Team Champions!_" he yelled defiantly while Kane shook his head.

Meanwhile the WWE Champion was trying his best to get away from Vickie Guerrero.

"What do you think you're playing at, sucking it up to the boss? She'll just lose her job anyway." The Cougar was smug when his expression morphed into something more ominous.

"Yeah, and managing that loser is doing _loads_ for your career. Face it Vickie, he's a lost cause," the Chicago native shot back, "A.J offered a deal and who was I to tell a beautiful woman no?"

Vickie screeched so loud that Punk had to cover his ears. Everyone in the office stopped arguing and stared at the enraged woman. Of course Dolph, as ever the momma's boy he was, defended her 'honor.'

"And the only reason you get to be on a more compatible team is because you're banging the little pipsqueak!"

"If I _was _sleeping with A.J, at least she's sexy unlike your mother over here, _which_ by the way counts as incest!" Punk retorted, earning a giggle from A.J and barely contained laughter from Daniel. Even Kane seemed to be laughing at the older woman.

A.J was tired of the 'Cougar' already, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. "You know what Vickie… why don't you and your little team go somewhere else, as we were discussing more important things before you three barged in."

Somewhat reluctantly the unlikely group slinked out of her office.

She turned back to the two Superstars. "So gentlemen, where were we?"

* * *

The following is a mixed Tag Team Match! Making his way to the ring is one half of the Tag Team Champions from Aberdeen Washington…. Daniel Bryan!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! I'M THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" The fans were getting into his head again as her completely lost it while walking to the ring.

"And his tag team partners: from Chicago Illinois and Union City New Jersey, it's the WWE Champion and the RAW General Manager…. CM Punk and A.J Lee!"

_Look in my eyes, what do you see? The Cult of Personality..._

Predictably the WWE Universe booed loudly as the pair made their way to the ring. They had agreed to both use his theme since Daniel threw a fit earlier about using the same one.

As expected, Vickie and Dolph came out together, and for the first time that night she wasn't screeching. Instead AJ openly laughed at her 'Excuse Me' ring gear. Dolph was shouting something about 'stealing the show' to the crowd when he got into the ring.

The uncanny music of Kane's theme dominated the arena when the Big Red Monster walked down, Tag Tea Championship in tow.

"And their tag team partner: Kane!"

Kane slinked his way to the couple looking sullen—like he'd rather Daniel as this tag team partner instead of these two.

They had agreed that Punk would start the match, and after _much _deliberation it seemed Ziggler would for the other team.

The bell rang, signaling for the main event to start.

Punk and Ziggler went at it, and in no time, Punk had the upper hand in the match. Not too long after, he tagged in his partner Bryan to weaken the self professed 'Showoff.'

Commentary

JBL: Now this is what I call a tag team, they're smart on isolating one of their opponents.

Cole: Well I agree. This certainly seems to be a strategized plan.

JBL: Oh I love those kicks Daniel Bryan does. And ends it off with a roundhouse kick, this guy has talent!

Cole: Well he is a former World Heavyweight Champion, and is one half of the very dysfunctional Tag Team Champions, hence the reason our General Manager split them up for tonight.

JBL: Speaking of her, I was surprised she's even competing tonight!

Cole: As was I. Now the tag has been made to Punk, who's further causing damage to Ziggler with the elbow strikes.

JBL: This match continues after the commercial beak, stay tuned.

RAW Switches to Commercial Break

RAW is back on the Air

During the course of the match, Kane had been tagged in and was now in control of the WWE Champion. He was plummeting Punk mercilessly, and went for a side slam. Punk then crawled to the corner of the ring, trying to recuperate.

Kane went for a corner clothesline, but Punk ducked out of the way and managed to make the tag to A.J.

Kane staggered back to his corner as she got in the ring, making the tag to Vickie who reluctantly stepped into the ring.

A.J smirked, stalking the 'Cougar'. Then out of nowhere, she attacked her with no mercy. The pint-sized GM rained punches on Vickie, even the referee scared to go any closer.

She continued unloading all of the frustration and hate she was feeling towards the woman, finally backing off when the ref took his balls out of his purse and told her to back off.

The General Manager then laid a crushing Shining Wizard on Vickie, knocking the Cougar out. A.J then did the pinfall, scoring a victory for her team.

"And the winners of this match by pinfall: the team of the WWE Champion CM Punk, one half of the Tag Team Champions Daniel Bryan and the RAW Genereal Manager A.J Lee!" Justin concluded.

Instead of celebrating the win, A.J continued her attack on Vickie, having the four men momentarily work together to get her off the Cougar. Punk had to bodily lift her to prevent any further damage to anyone.

"C'mon… let's get you out of here if you love your job," he muttered to her, hoisting the petite GM over his shoulder and carrying her out of the ring despite her many protests. Meanwhile Daniel and Kane were having the usual squabble about who was 'the Tag Team Champions' and Vickie was screeching at Dolph fot not helping her earlier.

Commentary

Cole: -chuckles- Well, that was definitely something.

JBL: Why yes it was. A.J picking up the victory for her team, then being bodily removed by the WWE Champion!

Cole: I still have no clue what is up with those two.

JBL: No one does, but he's sure as hell nicer to her than to Jim Ross! Poor guy looked like he was about to cry…

Cole: So thank Ryback for bringing him out, then Punk cowardly running away!

JBL: That wasn't cowardly of him Cole, Ryback had no right whatsoever to impose a threat on the WWE Champion. Punk just wanted to get out of there, he does have more important things to do than tea time with Ryback.

Cole: Well, also A.J Lee dismissed her Executive Coach, claiming she doesn't need to be taught how to do her job and she was going to be an active performer for tonight.

JBL: Well that was a good call by A.J! The guy was nothing but a tool anyway, and the Divas Division needs her more than ever, even if it's only a few matches.

Cole: She may lose her job for that though!

JBL: Vince never set by the rules either! If anything he'll love the idea of the General Manager participating in matches. He hired her for a reason, and it's because she's unpredictable.

Cole: I suppose you're right… Vince doesn't exactly have the best record here in the WWE.

JBL: Exactly now how could he fire A.J for something as minor as that without looking like a hypocrite? You were gifted with a brain for a reason, Cole. Damn, we'll be going off air in a few minutes.

Cole: Yes RAW will go off the air in just a few minutes but we encourage you to tune in next week in order to find out more about Ryback's fixation on the WWE Champion and A.J Lee's fate as our General Manager.

JBL: Have a great week everyone! I'll be on SmackDown!

Cole: Showoff…

RAW Goes off Air


End file.
